Finding Home
by Auger1
Summary: Harry has always felt alone where his family was concerned, and since he started going to Hogwarts that has been his home. But is Home a place?
1. When Unobserved

Buffy, Static Shock, Spiderman, Smallville, I Dream of Genie, X-Men, Charmed, What I Like About You, Jackie Chan Adventures, and Gilmore Girls, are all used along with Harry Potter, and many others and I own none of any part of any of them, but I wanted to see them together so I'm not making any money.

1. Ginny Weasley loves Harry Potter, but does he love her, yes enough to lead danger away, but what if on the way he finds he's not as alone as he thought a story about happy things, wrapped in a riddle.

Buffy, Static Shock, Spiderman, Smallville, I Dream of Genie, X-Men, Charmed, What I Like About You, Jackie Chan Adventures, and Gilmore Girls

Love, Hope, Harry is hurt, Fame, Family

Finding Home

Ginny woke up with a start. She was crying. Alyson was already awake, "What's wrong?" she asked coming over, the other girls in the dormitory were still asleep, but she looked worried.

"Just a bad dream," Ginny said quickly, trying to hide her trepidation, the third task was today.

Alyson resisted rolling her eyes, poorly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, heck he could even win," she said patting Ginny's arm. Her dread was suddenly replaced by anger, how could I be that obvious, stupid, stupid, stupid. She silently berated herself. For almost four years she had been trying to hide her feelings for Harry Potter, and still show him she cared, she knew she had gotten better at it, but if Alyson could see through her so easily, how could she hide it from him. Oh, well she'd have to talk to Hermione about it later.

"I'm gonna, go get a drink of water," Ginny said standing up. As she descended the staircase leading from her dormitory to the common room she realized that it wasn't her intention to go to get a drink at all. She still felt cold remembering her nightmare, even as she sat in her favorite, big squashy armchair, and stared at the fire, as it merrily crackled in its large hearth. It had been a terrifying nightmare, true, but there had been more, it had almost seemed real, like it might be real, in the dream she had been watching the Third task only she had been hovering behind Harry, she had followed him and seen him face, and beat a lot of the traps, and monsters, she even saw it and followed when he had helped Cedric by stunning Krum. She'd just floated behind him. She'd been so happy and proud when both Harry and Cedric had taken the Cup, but it was a portkey, she tried to help Harry when Cedric was killed but she couldn't do anything, just watch as that man tied him to a tombstone, she had cried out loud as he - who - must - not - be - named rose from the cauldron. She couldn't even close her eyes as he aimed a killing curse at Harry, she saw the struggle of wills that they had as the beam of light connected them, and then saw as a shadow of Harry came out, she couldn't hear what he said, though then she saw herself come out, but she had green eyes, eyes like Harry's.

That had been when she had woken up. She suddenly stiffened her resolve and immediately marched towards the portrait hole. "Who's that?" the Fat Lady cried at such sudden handling.

"Sorry," Ginny said, wincing at the squeak in her voice, "I just wanted to ask you a question," she said.

"Well?"

"Have you ever had any students who looked like me?" Ginny asked in a rush, "In Gryffindor, I mean."

"Well. . ." said the Fat Lady thinking, "It does seem to me that I had one student who looked, much like you Ginny, but, no you couldn't possibly mean her."

"Oh," said Ginny starting to feel relief spread through her.

"Yes, if I remember correctly Lily had green eyes," she said, "rather like Harry's," she continued thoughtfully, Ginny froze, feeling her dread return full force as she said the password and stumbled into the portrait hole she sat back down in the chair by the fire, and by that time she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, Harry was brave but could he face He - who - must - not - be - named and all those death eaters. She had a terrible thought.

She had to stop herself from running as she crept up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, she slowly opened the door to the fourth year's dorm, and she crept into the room, setting her Somnis Charm as she entered, with the charm from her bracelet. She was old hat at this, a couple close calls and you learn the charms quickly, it brought back painful memories, but she'd use it for this. Actually in retrospect she berated herself about it constantly, she looked back and thought to all the times You - Know - Who had made her go to the library , made her research ways to invest artifacts, and make them respond only to her.

She crept over to the bed that she knew would contain a sleeping Harry Potter. She opened his curtain slowly making sure he was really sleeping she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him. She looked down at him, he had his glasses on, and she took them off, butting them on his night table. "There," she said as she looked back down at him, he was so nice, and he didn't even know it. She bit her lip and reached down to brush his hair off his forehead, his scar. She had to hold back tears when she thought of all he had been through, and to have still turned out so kind, and nice, and good, and great, and Harry Potter. She knew her feelings for him had caused him no end of embarrassment, but he had still always been so nice. But she had to work so hard not to show her feelings. A tear did escape when she thought about him not even knowing how much she loved him. It rolled off her nose and onto his cheek; she brushed it off and pushed back his bangs, kissing him on his forehead, right on his scar.

He started to move, rolling back and forth, first slowly then faster, and then he cried out, "No, Y-you C-can't!" Almost as though he had heard her thoughts, he was wracked with sobs in his dream as he kept repeating, "No, you can't!" over and over as tears escaped his eyes, and Ginny started crying too. She couldn't watch him like that. Then she remembered her other charms, she searched until she found the right one, a star with a bolt of lightning crossing it.

This was the only charm she loved, she had known during her second year that Harry had been having nightmares, she had spent weeks in the library finding it, then she had invested this charm with the power, not because she was being controlled, but because she loved him. She had made a Somnis Pace Charm she smiled as she unclasped it and took it out of its' casing, then she pressed it to his forehead and murmured, "Somnis Pace," then she reattached her charm.

"No, you can't," he said sighing in his sleep.

She leaned all the way over him and hugged him as tightly as she could, and whispered fiercely in his ear, "I can to love you Harry Potter, I can, and I do, and, I always will, and you can't stop me. I'll Always Love You!" and then Ginny Weasley kissed Harry Potter on that same cheek almost desperately, and pulled back, she pulled his covers up to his chin against the cool, drew his curtains quickly, and walked away.

"Miss Weazy why is you being sneaking in Great Harry Potter sirs' dormitory's' Miss Wheezy?" Ginny froze halfway to the door looking back she saw a house-elf with a long nose, large green eyes, and the oddest collection of clothes she had ever seen, including Ron's latest Weasley sweater. This had to be Dobby. She had heard how they hadn't found a solution to the second task and how Dobby had found Harry and given him the Gillyweed. She could still hear what Harry had said.

"Yeah, but before we meet Snuffles let's go get Dobby about a million pairs of socks, I would've died if he hadn't come through with that gillyweed."

She'd almost broken into tears at that, but only Hermione had noticed, and she had already known that Ginny still liked Harry, if she didn't know the extent.

He had said it so casually, but it had almost broken her heart.

"I was just coming to wish Harry good luck, Dobby, why were you here though?" Ginny said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Dobby is being here, because there is being a task tomorrow, and Harry Potter sir is being a champion, Harry Potter sir is a great wizard, but also Harry Potter sir is humble, and is not being thinking as he is being a great and powerful wizard, he is likely to be thinking worries, and nervousnesses, so Dobby is thinking that if Harry Potter sir is being needing of water, after being of having a night – time mare then Dobby is being making sure Harry Potter sir is having cold water. Now what is Miss Weazy really doing to Great Harry Potter sir?"

"I - I thought he might be, I was gonna, I wanted to, I had a bad dream and in my bad dream, he was hurt, and , you - know - who was after him, and I thought he might be, dea - gone," she said finishing, with a sob, she was crying freely now. "Y - You won't tell him how I, feel, will you?" she asked still crying.

"There - there you is not having to worry, you is not going to be angry at Harry Potter sir for not having been knowing?" Dobby asked as she started to calm down.

"I couldn't ever hurt Harry, even if I didn't, well he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets," she finished lamely as she dried her eyes glancing painfully at her charm bracelet. She thought shamefully of how helpless she had been, and - and how helpless she was to save the person she loved most, and how useless her stupid bracelet would be to help him. Then she saw an odd reflection off of one of her charms, a sunburst with a glass area for pictures, her eyes went wide as she remembered her other charms. "Dobby, thank - you for not telling him, I'll go soon, I just want to look at him again," she said as Dobby looked at her appraisingly.

"Dobby will be going back to the kitchens, being expected for breakfast soon," Dobby said leaving with a bow.

Ginny walked to Harry's trunk, kneeling she opened it and started systematically searching, it had to be there, she'd seen him showing Ron the knife that "Snuffles," had gotten him, she even checked under his socks, and underwear, she blushed as she moved his underwear, but hurried, she placed everything to either side. She finally found it on top of a blue pillowcase. She took it out and put it aside looking reverently at the pillowcase which contained the remains of Harry's Nimbus 2000, her heart ached for him, that he still held onto them, she reached in and pulled out a piece of the handle, she held it, thinking of it's smooth cool surface. She replaced the pillowcase and, retrieving the knife, pocketed the piece of the broom, stood and walked back over to Harry's bed. She pulled back the curtain and sat on his bed, pulling out her handkerchief she grasped a lock of his hair, leaned in with the knife, and cut it off. "Ow," he said in his sleep, scrunching up his face and rolling towards her, he put his arm over her lap. Ginny bit her lip as she felt a warm feeling spread from where his arm was on her legs. She sighed as she looked down at him. She paused for just a moment, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him, before reluctantly rolling him back over; she then knelt by the bed and pulled his other arm from beneath the coverings.

She used both hands to roll up the sleeve of his pajama top, and pulled the top from the minute bottle which could make him safe, could make him closer to her. He shivered from the chill as she raised the tiny silver stopper ready to cut his arm with the sharp edge. He shivered again as she pressed the miniature blade to his arm. "Ah! No, don't I, Sirius? No don't it'll hurt," he cried, still sleeping.

She cringed and replaced the filigree stopper, and reattached the charm. Thinking about what she'd almost just done. She shook as she rolled the sleeve of his pajama top back down, and then straightened the covers over both his arms. She went and put everything back in his trunk, except the piece of his old broom handle. Before she left she went back in his trunk and took out a pair of socks, walked back to Harry and hugged him once more as tightly as she could. "Don't you dare get hurt Harry Potter, because I would never forgive you!" she said fiercely. "Don't you dare," she said through the now closed curtains from the doorway of his dormitory, before reattaching her charm and exiting the dorm. As she was turning to go back to bed she caught sight of the backs of two red heads, and heard them whispering.

"So we're going to enchant his socks to turn him different colors all day?"

"Yes, Fred, because that will distract Bagman while we switch his wand."

She groaned in exasperation as she sat cross legged n the middle of the hallway. "No," she said looking over at them, and making herself heard, "You're not gonna play a prank on Harry," she finished glaring at them fiercely and fingering her wand threateningly.

Fred and George backed away quickly, "Dear Sister, our harmless fun won't hurt the, object of your affections in the least," Fred said starting back towards the door, however turning away when he saw the look on her face.

Ginny struggled mightily to control her temper, and Fred and George backed away further as her glare grew much colder in felling. While George being ever observant, and besides having already confronted Ginny over her continued feelings for their esteemed brother's best friend and become one of Ginny's sole confidants on the subject of Mr. Potter, asked the one question that would prove to distract her from her ever prevalent temper, "Just what are you doing here n the Boy's Dormitory, little sister?"

"I had a bad dream," she said suddenly looking to her brothers to be more haunted than angry, as a tear wound its way down her cheek.

Suddenly faced with the specter of brotherly duty they straightened fully and each grabbing an elbow of the small girl, and groaning inwardly at the lost opportunity carried her down to the common room, and sat her on an armchair across from the sofa which they themselves then claimed.

"I dreamed that, that," she said breaking off because of the growing lump in her throat.

"Speak up girl," Fred urged. Ginny glanced at them doubtfully.

"We solemnly swear, it won't come up outside of the three of us," they both intoned seriously, looking her in the eyes and looking worried.

"I dreamt that Harry and Cedric got to the cup at the same time, but Harry was hurt, and they agreed to grab the cup at the same time," she said wistfully.

"That does seem like him, doesn't it?" said Fred doubtfully.

"Yeah," Ginny said sighing dreamily.

"Uh Gin," Fred started.

"Back to the dream," George finished.

Her dreamy _expression of adulation quickly faded. "They both grabbed it but the Cup was a Portkey, and, and," she swallowed, "it took them to a graveyard, and he saw a man who looked like Scabbers."

"Wait, so he looked like a rat?" George asked doubtfully.

"No, he looked like Scabbers, he was even missing his finger, the same one," she said impatiently.

"Uh Gin," Fred cut in slowly, "Scabbers was a rat sis."

"No, he definitely looked like Scabbers, he had that same droopy look, well he killed Cedric, by saying, 'Avada Kedavra,' and he-" she paused seeing the stunned expressions on her brothers faces.

"Uh Gin," Fred started, pausing at Georges upraised finger.

"Ginny, did you cover the unforgivable curses with Moody this year?" George asked calmly.

"No," she replied quietly at his tone.

"Did you research them on your own, maybe in regard to a certain Gryffindor Seeker," he asked grasping at straws rather desperately.

AN: Okay I'm trying for the complete list here, but no guarantees:

Harry Potter

Buffy

Static Shock

Spiderman

Smallville

I Dream of Genie

X-Men

Charmed

What I Like About You

Jackie Chan Adventures

Gilmore Girls

Naruto

Case Closed

Eragon/ The Heritage Cycle

Seven Days

Mahou Sensei Negima Magister Magi

Lupin the Third

Mahoromatic

Fairy Tale. Not saying these are all of them, They Probably are though. Chapter Two Coming up.


	2. Plots and Schemes

My Ownership is uncontested, Why argue over something that regrettably doesn't exist.

Finding Home Chapter Two

There is always something to worry about, that seemed to be Hermione Granger's catchall since she'd become friends with Harry Potter. She couldn't stop twitching, if this kept up she'd have to take an extra dose, she'd wear right through her potion, and break something. Her '_tail,' was even starting to twitch, not that she was too concerned about it under her robes, and if there was ever an excuse for a long skirt she supposed she had it._

_Tangents aside though she was concerned, and if what she had been finding was any clue then she wasn't even seeing the tip of this iceberg. She hadn't even taken it seriously when Parvati, and Lavender had approached her with Padma, when she had been waylaid from checking she'd thought it was a prank and they'd come clean, and then with everything that had happened, the Department of Mysteries, Sirius, she'd only finished his new chart, Arithmancy is incredibly difficult, and she'd checked herself a half a dozen times, it was why she was calling all these people together… When she couldn't contact Harry, she'd even tried the telephone, only to have that awful woman scream at her and slam the phone down, she felt bad about calling everyone together without telling him, but if Dumbledore was hiding things then they were almost certainly running out of time._

_It was almost a quarter to when she thought to check the taproom, the Leaky Cauldron, at ten am of a June Weekday was usually almost as dead as possible to be, she was surprised to find everyone she had invited present except Dobby, and Winky themselves, and of course Harry. "Dobby, Winky?" she tried hesitantly, they popped into view right beside her left elbow gaining the attention of all present, she'd thought her message had been clear to all involved, but she was about to find out, "ATTENTION," she cleared her throat, "We are here in the Leakey Cauldron to hold the first joint meeting of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, in conjunction with Preventing Underprivileged Killer Elves, and Dentists Regarding Utilizing New Knowledge," her concern was such that she didn't even bat an eye when one of the Aurors present burst into a fit of giggles, "So D.R.U.N.K. is proud to present S.P.E.W. and P.U.K.E, let the dueling begin." she backed up a half step to allow the two elves to advance with stacks of papers from her former efforts with the real SPEW," she'd worked hard charming them, and had the master in her hands as she spoke. Even before an obnoxious voice burst out._

"_I'll have no part of anyone's spew, they seem perfectly happy, an-" Ron Weasly who apparently hadn't found the message included in his own letter quite so straightforward found himself being held back by his twin brothers from his sister who had just elbowed him painfully in the face, actually causing his nose to bleed._

"_Maybe we should listen to her, and look at her pamphlets, maybe have the dueling tournament before interrupting," she shoved a pamphlet into his hands, causing a look of sudden enlightenment to hit his features._

"_Alright, let's clear these tables, it's time to duel," which is the point when Tom, having caught on to their apparent desire to duel decided to step in._

"_Now, now, there will be no dueling in here, I won't have anyone tearing the place up," he spoke up, "You'll all have to go somewhere else," he turned to Hermione, "I didn't think you had that in mind when you had asked about holding a meeting here," he narrowed his eyes when she seemed about to argue, as the entire group proceeded out to the front of the building, Tonks was already focusing on calling the Knight Bus, Dobby nodded to a trailing Hermione, after a mostly hidden observer made his way out through a fireplace in one of the private meeting rooms._

_***_

_Meanwhile in a dim little room bright green eyes with the barest sheen of madness, red-rimmed and sunken were barely encountering the beginnings of portions of a lost heritage, in the form of a trunk that a certain house-elf had retrieved without explanation shortly after his eventful exodus from fully warded environs._

_The trunk was polished to a high luster. A deep green with black highlights the polished ironwood was as smooth as glass where it wasn't carved with intricate scenes of animals beautifully carved and charmed to gambol around charmingly surrounding what he assumed was the Potter Crest with a highly stylized banner with his initials bisecting it diagonally. Thirteen Carvings chased each other around in circles, and changed directions playing with each other. A Phoenix fluttered playfully around a Basilisk, a Crup and Kneazle chased each other around a gently snoring Dragon. Elsewhere a Nundu, and a Noble Direhound wrestled playfully. A Griffin and Acromantula took their own positions, the Griffin batting around balls of web fired off by the great spider. A great Winged Unicorn and a Hippogriff appeared to play tag while a Threstral, and a magnificent Owl dozed elsewhere._

_Across the center of the crest over his initials was a tiny handprint, what appeared to be a place where his tiny hand had worn smooth this connection to his parents, puzzled he felt the texture of the normal stain, and slid his finger gently across to the worn portion, with a bright light Harry Potter lost his tenuous connection to the outside world, and was drawn into something entirely new._

_***_

_Sometimes his Mum got odd calls. She'd never take them in front of Dad, or Potter for some reason. Sometimes she'd be polite, and sometimes rude, sometimes loud, and sometimes really quiet, she always refused to tell him who they were, or what they were about, it was the only thing she never made any effort to get for him, the one time he'd tried to find out with the phone service, callback, he'd gotten some American Newspaper, before he could get anything else, she'd yanked the phone, called his Dad at work, and asked him to call back to check the line. It was the only time he'd ever remembered getting really punished, even getting suspended from school hadn't done anything really. Since then she'd always covered the calls afterward, they put her in a strange mood though, if it wasn't crying or angry it was, too happy, maybe she'd forget next time._

_***_

_The strain on both Dobby and Winky was palpable, in fact all of the Potter elves were in pretty rough shape, without the firm buffer of another wizard, a powerful one in his own right even, in a focal position, and/or the proper preparations it was going to go very bad for Harry Potter, without getting close to him they couldn't refresh their bonds on that end. The very prospect of keeping him sane much longer was exhausting, like they were trying to lift a giant weight with very long sticks, they needed more people with sticks, people that whoever was keeping Harry's elves away wouldn't suspect. Dobby was thinking that they'd need them very, very quickly._

_***_

_A beautiful woman with red hair was standing over him. "Who's my powerful little Wizard, Goo-Googoo," she was poking him on the nose with her finger, before she began to look exceptionally embarrassed, when a tall man with messy black hair, and glasses tickled her from behind._

"_Doing that to a seventeen year old could get you locked up Lils, son or not," he chuckled before turning to the boy before him, "Hello Harry, I'm Prongs, this is Flower, and I dub thee from Prongs Jr. to Omega, we are impressions left by your parents that are here to help you not end the world." "How the hell does a mental representation faint?" 'Prongs, sighed and helped Flower pull Omega over to a squashy armchair near the fire in what looked for all the world like the Gryffindor common room, if not as updated as the Twins had mandated by their presence. Moving to a nearby sofa the mental constructs sat in companionable silence waiting for the boy they were almost the parents of to wake up._

_***_

_Why he was back in the Gryffindor Common Room he didn't know. Why his parents were in living color and arguing good-naturedly was a much easier conclusion to draw. "I'm dead aren't I?" Harry Potter asked the gently sniping pair._

"_No honey," the woman, 'Flower,' chuckled, before being restrained by her counterparts hand on her arm._

"_Lils, don't treat the boy like a child he's gotten to seventeen, hasn't he?" he looked at Harry as though expecting him to back him up._

"_Fifteen, but-," Harry offered helpfully before being interrupted._

"_Padfoot, that oafish screwball, how could he let-," Flower started before stopping at the look on Harry's face._

"_He's dead," Harry said flatly._

"_Shit, meet fan," Flower said earning a questioning look from Omega, and a puzzled expression from Prongs._

_***_

"_Okay, so we're all aware of the responsibilities of the Mother, well magical mother of a Wizard, or male magical child, now failing that-," at Ron's stumped look Hermione Granger rolled her eyes, "Okay all of us except Ron, and probably Harry are aware, correct?"_

"_Hey, I know what a magical mother does for her magical son," Ron interrupted scathingly, "Mum cooks, cleans, she mends our clothing for us, she always makes us sweaters, for Christmas. She also usually fixes stuff, with her wand if Dad's not around, and she does most of the healing charms, and potions around the house," he finished smugly, not noticing his siblings edging away from him with embarrassed expressions, or the almost universal anger, among the present witches, that warred with their amusement._

_It was finally Luna who was patient enough to approach Ron with an explanation without hurting him, "Ronald," she began dreamily, "The responsibilities we're speaking of refer to the Mother Witches responsibility to use her dominant physical connection to anchor her young Wizards power if he's too powerful to survive the procession of growth without assistance."_

"_Mum never said anything about anchoring anything with me-," he set off a series of embarrassed coughs from his siblings, while some present looked away guiltily, and some chuckled, even Neville wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'll go stand watch, on the-," he started._

"_Backyard-," Hermione saved him, and he nodded, "I'll fill you in later," he ducked out to avoid further embarrassment._

_***_

"_Okay, so let me get this straight-," Harry began slowly, looking back and forth between the two facsimiles of his parents, "My Magic is trying to break out," he looked up, they nodded, "It's going to kill me, but first drive me crazy?"_

"_The driving you crazy is actually more along the lines of making you able to channel more at a time to try to give you more time, but essentially yes," Flower was looking worried, and pretty choked up._

"_And it's too late for me to do anything at all to stop it?" another pair of nods met his question, before Flower hesitated._

"_Don't trust Dumbledore, he's playing some kind of game, he should have known all of this, we thought he was beyond reproach," Prongs nodded along with her, "Get the chest open, and you should buy yourself some time, the crazy will still come on pretty fast, but you'll live longer, if you can get the rest of your familiars out of stasis."_

"_Letters should have been sent to all of our possible surrogates, if they haven't been sent by Gringotts in the last two weeks, they should have been sent from the remaining Potter House Elves, through a solicitor. He was a last resort we wouldn't have told Dumbledore about at the request of my parents," Prongs began, "You may not be able to save yourself in this, but there is hope," he finished firmly, squeezing Harry's arm._

"_I guess the only thing to ask is why my Marauder name would be Omega then," Harry said trying to lighten the mood._

"_We gave you the Animagus revealing potion, you were a natural, we didn't believe it, so we ended up administering it four more times-," Prongs started._

"_You should take the potion, and figure it out, it'll give you something to focus on," Flower interrupted him, "We suspect Dumbledore must have sealed your Animagus abilities, if you haven't been using them right along, maybe metamorphmagus abilities as well, take the revealing potion, and it should let both out," she said mischievously, "It'll blow your mind."_

_His surroundings began to rapidly fade away._

"_We Love You," they said waving before completely blinking out of existence, Gryffindor Common Room, and all. When Harry awoke he felt as though the trunk his hand still rested on was burning him, and upon inspection his childlike baby hand-print was gone, replaced by one matching his current size, mysteriously the formerly cute baby animals playing around the carved crest had all aged in keeping with the theme. After only a moments hesitation Harry began frantically searching for a mechanism to open the trunk, he may not be able to stop it alone, but he could certainly help._

_***_

_Boss smells different, he's bigger, weird, big round-babies still here, but the little round-baby is gone, wait nope the little round-baby was in the light, she got big. The basic thought process was repeated six times, as three little kitten kneazles, and three little puppy crups opened their eyes to the blinding light of the lid of the large trunk being removed, also removing the stasis spell from the young animals, the somewhat matured magic of the teen who opened the trunk causing the large red and blue egg to begin to crack drawing the attention of the other animals, including a now very interested snowy owl who had come to rest on the rim of the trunk, cocking her head at the slightly pulsing egg. The rest of the animals present backed up as far as they could when the oddly colored egg split into an orange half, and an ice blue half both filled with spectacular flames matching the halves that contained them somewhat, resulting in two rough half eggshells, sized about correctly for a very large ostrich egg, each containing a pile of oddly colored ashes, surrounding an ugly gangly bald little baby bird. Who's voices were immediately raised in a scratchy and unpracticed harmony, that calmed the rest of the animals present, and seemed to smooth some of the lines present on the unconscious human's face._

_As the rest of the animals turned to her for guidance, Hedwig, unsure how to react took a bag that had been held in the same compartment as the preserved animals, and the now resting comfortably human's outside eyes before going through the window, if her Harry went to the fluffy girl for advice then she'd be able to help, hopefully._

_While she raced through the sky towards where she could feel her target, Hedwig was as frightened as she had ever been as she forced every bit of speed into her flight that she could._

_***_


	3. Home is Where he's Hurt Is?

Me me me meeeeeeee: I don't own Harry potter or it's subsidiaries, or indeed anything you recognize, or remember seeing elsewhere, or my whole car, or my home, I own my watch until they decide it's valuable enough to take in lieu of cash for my student loans.

Still looking for a good beta of course, be they fish or fowl or fine red herring.

I think I'm going to end up skipping marvel for the most part in favor of dc, just because I like how neatly some of the characters enter the fold, not really sure what the final count will be should be fun though.

AN: I not only own nothing, I paraphrased the song Magic, by B.O.B.

Fun Facts about Veela's, or An Important Lesson.

Ginny Weasley had never really thought of herself as an ordinary girl, by wizarding standards, and certainly not by muggle standards. After her bushy headed friends crash course on what they would need to do to Arithmantically to ground Harry Potters magical core however, she was thinking again.

"_Alright, we all know that from a purely geometrical standpoint those with some, or complete creature blood are more magically grounded, what might not be as evident with the lack, of extreme examples available, is that at least one female with dominant characteristics of magical creature genetic heritage," the brown headed scholar had begun nervously, straightening her spine she stepped forward, just in time for the mingling of her voice among many, _

"_I'll do it"_

"_I can,"_

"_I'd be happy to,"_

"_Anything,"_

"_Of course,"_

"_Oui, of course,"_

"_Of course we'll"_

"_I'll bring the whipped-" was the point when everyone in the room turned to the one who appeared to be the youngest of those gathered. "What?" the young veela said petulantly, before regaining her seat, "I can't have imagination before I have breasts?"_

"_What's she even doing here, she can't possibly be in the running to help with this, she's like eight-years-" Victoria Frobisher, an almost third year was cut off before she could really build up a head of steam._

"_Seize, ans, je suis seize," the frustrated Gabrielle shot through clenched teeth not noticing the general confusion her statement caused, she was cut off by her sister without further ado._

"_My sister would, if she were calm enough to remember her English," she shot the huffy, unrepentant girl a sharp look, would have pointed out that she is sixteen, and shortly to be seventeen."_

"_That's crazy, I can't believe-," a Marietta Edgecombe who had been until now silent gathered a fair share of dirty looks, "She doesn't look sixteen." She finished sullenly._

"_Stop!" Hermione called for order, "We can workout the details later for now is there anyone else with creature blood, that can help?" When every female hand save her own was raised tentatively into the air, Ginny began her reevaluation._

"What?" Ginny looked around in confusion at the girls looking around at each other in wonder, and her twin brother, and Neville looking around in bemusement.

"I'll start," Katie Bell broke the silence rather quickly as it had quickly become awkward, "Angelina, Alicia, would it be easier if I just included the two of you when I-" at their encouraging smiles she went on, "As you all may know when I was a second year I was accepted onto the Quiddich team with barely any tryout, and it looked like the three of us had been flying together for years, which we had been, we aren't actually related, but our clans keep in contact, I, Angelina, and Alicia are all part Aswang, well technically we're part of the group known as Aswang, although Angelina and I are probably more closely related to Veela than most Aswang, as the two of us actually share the feminine traits of transformation, regarding three different types of birds," without further preamble, she transformed into a rather cute canary of disproportionate size.

"I always knew Katie was a cute bird-" began Fred.

"I never would have guessed about her feathers being naturally blonde though," George finished seamlessly.

"As you can see," Katie continued after changing back, "Although we share in human form some of the more extreme sexually dimorphic traits as Veela and other magical species, my own transformative state aside from being very conspicuous, is rather less useful, and I have neither fireballs, nor the defensive/offensive presence of the Veela allure to aid me."

"Extreme sexually dimorphic traits?" Hermione asked curious.

"I've yet to share, so," Angelina turned into the smallest cutest penguin anyone had ever seen, before returning to a state that allowed for understandable speech, "The majority of magical creatures that can mix with muggles, and wizards have extremely sexually dimorphic traits, in general the males are without discernable differences from regular wizards, or muggles with the exception of things that would have been altered by their upbringing, for example, my older brother shows no differences between himself, and most wizards, except a marked enjoyment of sushi, that few wizards in the UK share, whereas aside from my transformation, and any point between my current state, and my transformation into the form of a little blue penguin, due in part to the fundamental differences between how humans develop and how magical penguins develop, I am, as well as Katie, and Alicia, and if I had to guess each girl with creature blood here extremely strong, comparative to relative size/weight ratios, anyway," she finished awkwardly.

"What does that mean?" Fred said.

"Extremely strong, relatively?" George finished.

Glad the less reasonable brother had left the room, it was Alicia who answered, after turning into a large flying squirrel and back for the edification of the others in the room, "Humans are overall as far as strength, and speed, extremely lowly placed in the animal kingdom, on average per pound of muscle, animals get, or can get six or seven times the amount of strength into use, now that doesn't sound like much, but imagine, that someone was built exactly like me, and she was purely human, she could probably with a great deal of strain lift up one hundred pounds, being as the creature blood we have is magical, the difference is even more profound, inherited traits from magical creatures would put the average strength at about twelve times that of a similarly made up human, or wizard, according to my mom anyway."

"Hermione?" Ginny started, still dazed, "I thought you were muggleborn?"

"I had a little accident during second year with some poly-juice potion," she looked away, "We were trying to prove Malfoy was opening the chamber of secrets, and a cat hair activated some recessive genes, my parents don't know where it's from, but I've been researching, I'm a Neko," she transformed quickly into a small brown housecat, " I actually have a fairly broad transformative range, but I have to take a numbing potion for my tail, or it gets really twitchy-" she looked extremely embarrassed, blushing furiously, "I didn't mean to share that, but since most of us here are going to be sharing a mate."

"Hermione," Fleur interrupted, "I know you will not find any information in the libraries you might have access to," Hermione looked at the French girl a little annoyed, "I don't mean that your libraries aren't perfectly acceptable, it is just how you say, extremely cache information, even in the great library of my Grand mere's coven, it is passed only from the lips of one to the ears of another. If the situation were not so urgent, I would not even divulge it to you now, but if indeed Harry is to be saved, it may be important."

"There is a dark and terrible opposite to the allure of the Veela, though none of you share the allure in a useable form, it is something that you still hold within you," she began as the others in attendance gathered around. "First do you know how the first of the Veelas and other human like magical creatures came to be?" Upon seeing the confusion and denial of the girl who had called the meeting, the beautiful blond seemed to settle into herself, like she was recounting a favorite fairy tale.

"Many centuries ago, when wizards and witches were first learning about magic they sometimes noticed something terrible, the most powerful among them, if isolated, unbound to woman, elf, or familiar would begin to grow less coherent, less in control of themselves, the father of a great wizard whose name is lost in time, began to realize what was happening to his heir, he found for him a phoenix that was willing to bequeath his son an egg, when they bound it helped his son, but not enough, the daughter of a friend, who cared for his son was a powerful witch, when they wed it helped the son, but it wasn't enough. The Phoenix was a good and faithful companion, and the wife a wise and true helpmeet, but together they hadn't the power, the mage grew irrational, paranoid, he fled from those that would save him, and sought solace amongst his enemies, even in this reversal he showed no consistency, where they thought they would gain a powerful ally he decimated their numbers, childish fits, flights of fancy, only luck allowed that he had lost the last of his mind amongst his most hated opponents. When she felt her vows slacken, and die, when he felt his bonds wither, and fade, the widow and the phoenix grieved their love and friend, the weeping bird grew sick, and the widow would not eat, when next the phoenix burned, the widow was prepared, she had studied, and learned all she could, prepared a ritual to power the permanent binding of man's magic, she would use her love as catalyst, and prevent any other from suffering as she had, when the phoenix began it's flame in the circle she had created, she leapt into the flames, and joining the remains of her beloved, offering herself as sacrifice she tried to enact the ritual, and create a new binding, eternal upon all men, the flames snuffed, and she awoke, the phoenix, now appearing new to this world was also unharmed, having failed she prepared to end her life, when a cry rang through the air, walking over to the ashes she found two baby girls, twins, from the union of herself, and born of the love of her ritual the first was pale girl, angelic, the finest down upon her head rather than hair, the bluest of eyes, a child of sky, and ethereal fire, the other with dusky, skin perfect, but appearing tan from birth, with hair a rich earthy brown, the calm of water, surrounding the rich magic of earth, both girls with greater power than either surviving progenitor to bind the power evenly of wizards. The woman, and phoenix had failed, but something came of their failure, if these girls, born of love and desperation wed in love, they could bind power the likes of which had never been seen, with the thought of preventing others from suffering within their minds, the phoenix and woman split up, each taking one child, the woman taking the girl of water and earth, the phoenix the child of fire, and sky, both tempered by love. The first year was critical, the child of sky learned flying through the air, the form of a bird, and the fire of the sun, forcing their love outward, and basking in the light, the child of earth was taken by the woman, and protected viciously, raised to hide in the woods, and love fiercely that which she valued. When they met again the sisters had learned too well their lessons, the child of earth, became all the shape shifters you have heard tell of, dragons, kitsune, penguins," she shot Angelina a glance, "They split into many clans often, falling in love with different forms, protecting each other with their deep inescapable bonds of love, and fierce passion, the children of sky could not differ so, they sent out their love for all to see, and so never split," she finished awkwardly trying to pinpoint how to continue her explanation without corrupting the facts.

"How is that a terrible dark secret?" Hermione asked the perfect question.

"Love is the darkest of all secrets, but I digress," Fleur continued, "If a Veela, or 'magical creature,' of these lines truly and deeply love someone, we bind their power, allowing them to more efficiently use greater amounts of power, and prevent accidental build up which would otherwise weaken, madden, and then kill them, however over the many years in the wild, hunted by wizards, and non magicals alike, along with the strength to protect ourselves, and our families, loves, children whatever, as purely matriarchal creatures, creatures that manifest only as women, if our bond is true, and absolute we have sort of a back door into our love's minds, in case our bond is not enough if we truly love them, our love is an inescapable cage. Most Veela who have studied the subject are of the opinion that it initially was a way for us to protect our mates, as it is manifest only with true love it is how would you say it, a terrible weapon to wield, and if he struggles enough against the control he could harm himself, or even kill himself, if we maintained the control."

"That's terrible," the bushy haired bookworm was appalled, "So if anyone, anyone with manifesting creature blood loves Harry they could just enslave him," she shook her head in disgust, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Calm down," the silvery blond Veela placated, "For someone to control him at all, they must be enthralled by him completely, I just had to inform you of the power because of our circumstances Hermione," Fleur teased, "In love or not, poor Harry will undoubtedly not be of his right mind, until we can solve that, we will require every advantage we can eek out, non?"

"Besides," the blond bombshell comforted the wild haired witch, "As terrible a weapon as it may seem, it gives control of the body, not the mind, we could cause him to move, or not move, sleep or awaken, but we cannot control his mind, his will is his own, I suspect otherwise even our inescapable trap would fail to spring, non?"

With so many questions answered, it was with greater solemnity that various amongst the other girls began to reveal their own heritage, Su Li a petite Ravenclaw in Hermione's own year was a sleek black Kitsune, with two flowing tails, to the consternation of red-headed Susan Bones, who's overly playful red fox had just one. Hannah Abbot, later having been given credit for planning it outright proved to be the cutest blond black bear that anyone had ever seen, and confusing Ron when he was told in ways that Abbot and Costello would have been proud of. There was some awkwardness, and a great deal of laughter when Cho Chang revealed herself by transforming into an adolescent Chinese Fireball, whom Penelope Clearwater immediately matched her shock factor with a transformation, into a winged lioness, with a very convincing Sphinx in between. Before the teasing from the twins could start in earnest about the 'Lioness,' in Ravenclaw, Ginny interrupted, "Penny, I thought you were going out with Percy," she paused awkwardly, to try to finish when she was interrupted by the studious girl, just as she shrugged out of the last of her transformation back to human shaped.

"That little prick got his last favor out of me when I agreed to be in that maze for the Triwizard tournament," at the questioning looks all around she began to elaborate, "In my fifth year, two different times was I interrupted when I was letting my inner cat purr, as it were, in the prefects bath, once when some joker changed the password to 'I'll meet up with you later,' and once when some jerk thought that he could convince himself that he liked girls, by 'borrowing,' his brothers map. I transformed back in time when Harry accidentally wandered in, because he was a perfect gentleman, and covered his eyes, even though he looked like he really wanted to look," she smirked, "The other interruption, did not inspire such warm feelings, and because he in was trying his hardest to get a glimpse of me, he saw me, vigorously washing my coat, and leaving my wings out to dry, with the map he knew it was me, first he blackmailed me to change back, and when it turned out he batted for the other team after all, Mr. 'I need the right image to advance,' blackmailed me into being his beard," she scowled, "When he was having trouble after Crouches disappearance, I got him to go with one more favor, and he saved his job by bringing in a live 'Sphinx' from his brothers connections in Egypt," as the present Weasley's were contemplating apologizing, she waved them off, "Don't worry about it, Percy was a prick, but when he had to bring Bill in, he was cool, I won't hold it against the rest of you jokers," she waved playfully.

"What if we ask?" Fred said waggling his eyebrows, and receiving an elbow from George, and Ginny.

"She's clearly decided she's Harry's bird," Penelope, giggled and nodded, "Or Cat, Lioness, Catbird,-" George cut off at an elbow from his sister, and a slightly less playful raised eyebrow from the immitigable Miss Clearwater. After which Marietta Edgecombe's transformation left the two even more amused, "So the DA's rat is actually a rat?"

"Mink," she blushed, "We're a terribly jealous lot, apparently, I developed a little early, and grand mum gave me the chat this last summer, about not viciously attacking the things we love," she looked around at the awkward, or annoyed faces, "Shutting up now."

Leaving it to Lisa Turpin to try to make peace, after good naturedly turning back from a fire crab, she spoke up, "Listen I've gone over Harry's stats too, and we don't even have enough women here as it is, we'll need to forgive and forget, if we want to have a chance of this whole scenario working out." The agreement, though grudging proved to be unanimous. When Padma, and Parvati gracefully stalked forward into the guise of precisely mirrored snow leopards, there was again a great deal of impressed chatter.

It was Luna's turn next as the flighty girl transformed into a tiny owl before turning expectantly towards Ginny. "Is there something you haven't told us sister?" George said, amused at the sudden indignation his sister was showing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she crossed her arms pouting at a knowing Luna, who to the shock of everyone drew her wand, and shot a quick 'Incendio,' at her friend before anyone could stop her.

It was oddly enough the Patil twins who confronted the girl initially, while Ginny's brothers were frantically trying to put her out, Hermione, and Tonks, were conjuring water to spray over the girl, and Cho seemed to be trying to push the flames inward with telekinesis, perhaps it was some kind of dragon fire control thing, she thought idly to herself, the flabbergasted twin girls were about to question the wide eyed blonde, when the twin boys interrupted them, "Blimey, no wonder we've been a light family so long," George exclaimed.

"First girl in so many generations, we hadn't the foggiest," Fred continued in awe. Backing out of the way to show the room his baby sister, a baby phoenix, poking out of a pile of ash, a very wet, annoyed baby phoenix.

"Just concentrate on how you feel as a human, and you should be able to change back," Penny said helpfully, "I think, actually my family thought the Phoenix/Women were extinct, so good luck."

"Okay so this slow reveal is getting boring, anyone else HUGE?" Tonks winked at Cho Chang, who only winked back as the auror shifted forms, and colors, "As you can all see, I'm simply a Metamorphmagus."

"Wait, how does that count as a creature heritage?" Hermione asked, causing some groans, before looking embarrassed.

"Just for that you're next," Tonks said laughing at the indignant huff the Gryffindor bookworm shot out, "My ancestors didn't pick a magical group of animals to hide out in, now zappy-zappy."

"I'm not exactly sure how mine came about but," Hermione turned first into a little kneazle, and then quickly into a rather intimidating looking Nundu, being pretty obvious that she could stop at any size in between.

Lavender Brown was as a Gryffindor the next to charge ahead, looking extremely sheepish, as she turned into the classic representation of a succubus, huge leathery wings extending out, and a much cuter tail than one would expect twisted about her legs, as even some of the other girls were drooling, she transformed back rather quickly. "We're much more tuned towards controlling our loves than others, we have the allure of Veela, but absolutely no control, it is either on or off, and many of us can't control it well enough to turn it off, when transformed, this has led to evolutionary measures where we exercise greater control over our men, but we're not psycho dominatrix bitches, or anything," she finished sheepishly.

Elizabeth Moon to no ones apparent surprise turned into a cute little wolf. Sally-Anne Perks turned into a cheerful looking crup, and upon changing back confided her ability but distaste for turning into larger dogs. Victoria Frobisher, and Silvia Fawcett looked to each other before turning into what appeared to be winged bunnies. Before Daphne, and Astoria Greengrass, along with Tracy Davis gave everyone another shock, but all turning into Welsh Green Dragons, putting everything out into the open, apparently.

With no more surprises in store, the discussion was ready to really begin.

Marge Dursley loved her brother, and her nephew, she even liked her sister-in-law, and she certainly enjoyed putting that whelp in his place, imagine putting up with him being foisted off on them, with no how do you do at all. Poor Vernon, and Petunia must be saints, and of course old Colonel Fubster, always willing to watch the dogs for a bit, when she needed to see her brother, and little Duddy-poo. As she pulled up to the house that ungrateful creature wasn't even doing any honest work, he was playing about with some animals, looked to be fine breeds too. Perhaps poor Petunia had finally gotten some sense, and gotten some dogs, at least a few, they looked like Jack Russell's, ratty little breed, but they looked like champions of that line, and playing so nicely with the worthless, and cats, maybe Petunia and Vernon would let her stud them, always good to find more revenue, and most wouldn't even consider dogs that didn't 'Play well with children,' anymore, she thought disgustedly. And there's her little Duddy, looking so handsome, and he's just watching that whelp play with what are undoubtedly his pets. And what are those birds, disgraceful, he'll never toughen up those mutts like that.

Free, Dudley found me passed out over my new pets, nice of him to wake me up, he had been planning to talk to me, something about last summer, rotten summer that, dementors and all. This one was shaping up, there was something I should remember, but right now I just want to play. I've never felt like this before, wee.

Harry was passed out over a trunk in his room when I found him, I wouldn't have entered when I didn't get a response when I knocked if I hadn't heard animals, then this monkey thing popped out of nowhere, and looking really tired tried to help Harry up, well he was smaller than Harry even, so I gave him a hand, I figured he was a wizard like Harry, maybe a mutant wizard or something, but he looked exhausted, he fed the animals, a red bird, a blue bird, three cats, and three dogs, they were cute, but mum was going to be pissed. Mum got another one of those calls again, and with how Harry saved my life, I thought he could help me figure out what they were about. The Daily Planet is pretty famous, I just can't think of why they'd call mum.

Either way even if he looked as happy as I'd seen him, Harry looked pretty rough, and Aunt Marge is coming today, so he should probably be on his game, at least pack those poor animals away from Ripper, ugly berk.

Hedwig interrupted the meeting just as they were wrapping up, carrying a paper bag containing care instructions for several animals, and a vial of what Fred and George rather quickly identified as a highly illegal blood identifier potion. Giving a tremendous bark, after she settled, and looking Hermione straight in the eye for almost a full minute, she took off again, back to Harry, and the message was clear, they were too late, and they needed a plan fast.

Insolent, little, you needed breeding licenses, and paperwork, and he dared to claim that these were his pets, and poor Duddy-poo tricked into believing his lies.

After the little Monkey Wizard guy fed Harry's pets and left Harry woke up, and he looked nothing like I had ever seen him, he was darting around, and not concentrating, when I tried to bring up the calls he just yelled, "I'm Superman," and started making whooshing sounds and running around with his arms up like he was flying, all the animals jumped, or flapped out of the trunk, and followed him as he ran down the stairs, and out the door, circling in the yard like he was pretending to be a plane, and playing around with the animals when they all got out there, jumping around like a loon, and laughing, he looked like he was having such fun, I almost went out to mess around with him, maybe I could still make things right…

Then Aunt Marge Pulled up.

Well I'll show him, "Attack Ripper," I'll toughen those little mutts up, imagine, a dog gamboling about with a teenager like that.

I went to intervene when Aunt Marge sent Ripper to attack, I figured it was the least I could do, but Harry caught him like a rag doll, and pulled him around into a hug.

"Yay, another Doggie," that was when I knew he had snapped spinning Ripper around like some bird in an airport commercial, then setting him on his hind legs, and dancing with him, at first Ripper looked mad, then confused, then when the other dogs, and cats started howling at him he started looking happy, and I've never seen that miserable mutt look anything but murderous, he licked Harry, and then made a show of standing on his front legs, and dancing around, either Harry or that monkey guy was doing something, cause this was not natural.

She was right about to wade into it herself, she'd show that whelp not to make a fool of her Ripper, and her, when an owl landed in front of her, a white owl, she remembered was his pet, and it had the nerve to bark at her, in the middle of the day, and then some kind of monkey in a dress appeared, looking drunk. "Winky, will not be letting you hurt Missus Hedgiewiggy, or Harry Potter Sir, Bad Dursling," the drunk little creature threw up a hand, and I flew backwards against my car, and then it apparently passed out, ha I'd step on it on the way by.

Simplest plan is usually the best, smallest amount of force necessary for a task is usually the amount of force you should use, but no plan survives first contact.

Neither the Dursleys, anyone from the Order who might not be trustworthy, Harry himself, or indeed Voldemorts less than estimable group had any reason to suspect that a little eight year old blond girl would be the least bit dangerous even with a wand, so it was decided that Gabrielle, with her diplomatic magic usage permit, and unassuming looks, (For another week or so anyway) would be the best choice to extract Harry, the bulk of the group who had been interested in Harry's welfare appeared gripping a long rope, three or four houses past Mrs. Figgs' residence, and just outside the ward line, Gabrielle herself appeared, just on the other side of a tall fence from #4 and proceeded to walk through, as though out for a stroll in her own neighborhood. Upon seeing the monstrous woman, apparently about to squish an unconscious Winky, she acted decisively, drawing heavily upon the only version of her heritage's allure that she had access to as a young Veela.

The CUTENESS was completely overwhelming, sensing that she wasn't malevolent, Harry's pets, and Ripper were the first to notice, either to her credit, or against her credit, Marge Dursley had almost stepped on Winky, when she noticed the cutest little girl, in the world right behind her, what an adorable child, she was going to go get her a dolly, or maybe an ice-cream cone. With hardly another thought, she was in her car and heading towards the town center in search of a toy store. Dudley Dursley, knew he had some candy somewhere, he was trying to cut down anyway, so why shouldn't he share it with this little angel, maybe she would like to come in for ice-cream, she was probably new in the neighborhood, they should help her get home to her mommy.

Harry just wanted to keep playing, and that voice in his head telling him to pamper and protect that little girl seemed awfully close to Veela Allure to him, so seeing the little girl he'd pulled from the lake over a year ago he was tickled pink. "Gabby!" he shouted running towards the suddenly startled, but hopeful girl, "Wanna play tag?" just as he got close to her and looked like he was going to pick her up in a hug, he poked her in the nose, stuck out his tongue, and yelled, "Tag, You're It!" leaving a shocked little sixteen year old still pouring on the charm. Regaining her wits Gabrielle withdrew her charm, and called for a Delacour house elf, guessing correctly that if Harry's new elves were not excluded from the wards her families would not be either.

"Celeste," she called calmly, waiting for the well appointed little head elf.

"Mademoiselles?" the little elf replied, after a short conversation, Winky, Harry's new pets, Ripper, and presumably all the Potter House elves were on their way to being well cared for at the main Delacour estate, and Gabrielle was just turning to address the increasingly urgent matter of getting to Harry, when the rest of her future bond sisters arrived, creating a sizable crowd in front of the Dursley Residence. Dudley, recognizing the matching redheads steeled himself, before gathering his newfound courage, and approaching the cute little girl, tapping her on the shoulder.

"You're a whachamacallit, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"A what," the accented girl asked cutely.

"A magic guy, with a wand, like my cousin?" he said gesturing like it was supposed to be obvious.

"Most certainly not!" Gabrielle shouted indignantly, "Do I look like a man to you, I may be young, but I am all woman, and when I grow, then Harry will find me breathtaking, do you hear me, not like a child, not cute, breathtaking!"(It is apparently very frustrating to be a sixteen year old Veela when you already have someone in mind that you want to see you as a woman worth dating) "And when I take his breath it will be through a snog, and as the women will be jealous of me, so too will the men be jealous of Harry, except for those men who are jealous of me, because that is how manly Harry is," she finished angrily, "Do you Understand?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Harry is acting really weird, I think he's gone crazy," Dudley said defensively, "Not that you'd notice."

Kara Kent was not happy about being on a commercial flight. Mind you she didn't mind helping Lois Lane out, and she hadn't even put together the girl Clark had grown up with as the famous designer, though why she'd be coming with she couldn't fathom. So Lois had some cousin who's book she was finishing, and she had to go meet someone in England in the meantime, didn't seem like a great reason for any escort really, although, if she really got into trouble as much as Clark said, and with him liaising with the Green Lantern Corp, getting some of their outlying sectors back under control with the rest of the league, so they could focus on the whole Darksied issue, she couldn't really complain about what should be a simple assignment on earth, Wally was even tagging along in the area on vacation as backup. One Flash two seconds away by earpiece. It was the rest of the people coming that she couldn't stand the idea of. Galatea, or PowerGirl, now going as her older sister Sharon Kent,(At least she got to keep her name) was tagging along, both because she was a member of Clarks family, and so Lois's family, but as a newly minted member of the League, she needed practice working with other members, and even following orders. She could follow the logic on that, she was a little offended that they thought she needed a minder for what might amount to a missing person case, but whatever, as the senior league member on the case, at only Seventeen it had to be a record, even with backup. She had to keep focusing on that, not her unwelcome guests. What possible reason there was for three of Gotham cities worst coming along, at Miss Lang's expense, and both her and Lois's insistence. Selene Kyle, Harley Quinn, and Pamela Isley, were three of the worst supervillians that operated today, and they were part of this as some kind of outing.

This whole thing was going to be a fiasco, maybe she did need backup.

After all that work, by Chloe, then her, and Clark had wanted her to wait, it wasn't even a real story, what could go wrong. Then of course she'd found more in Chloe's notes, and had to ask Bruce Wayne of all people for help with the research, he certainly was the 'World's Greatest Detective,' for a reason though, she had cousins in England well another cousin in England, who apparently lived with her insane Aunt Petunia, her cousin Dudley, and her Uncle Vernon, having only met the Dursley's on rare occasions, especially since beginning her climb to the top of world of reporting with Clark, but her sparse stories regarding them, and the less than cordial, or even coherent responses she'd been getting while trying to research over the phone regarding her missing cousin, had led her to believe that something was going on, and Clark's over-reacting when he couldn't go with her was sweet, even as annoying as it was, it was kind of sweet. Of course the entire myriad of issues was only complicated, when she found out that the cousin she was looking for was also Lana Lang's cousin through the other side, with all the problems she'd had with the cheerleader over the years it was ironic that the one thing they'd had in common when she was alive had brought them together like this after she died. Bruce, and Oliver had both offered to come of course but only including family had already made them an unruly group, and that was without Lucy, if SuperGirl, Powergirl, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Lois Lane, and the Flash weren't enough to deal with whatever was going on, she wanted clear heads who knew most of what was going on, and between those two, and Jonn Jonz, she couldn't think of clearer heads. It was nice of Lana to foot the bill, fashion magnate or not, when she'd approached her about providing her own shares, she'd just been laughingly told that a nice interview about her spring line would be wonderful, before shutting down the subject with the expertise of someone who dealt with the press almost as much as Lois dealt with interviewee's. Finding out that her cousin Pamela, and Lana's cousin Selene were supervillians in Gotham had been a shock, especially when they decided to bring Harley Quinn, of all people, but they seemed genuinely interested in helping, as family, and their reasoning with Harley was hard to counter, as a discreet Psychiatrist she was a hard prospect to beat, and if she was right a psychiatrist was a good thing to have. She hated even thinking about it, but subtle inquiries from everyone from her cousin Willow, Pamela, even poor aunt Naomi had been stonewalled, she'd sent Jordan, and Sara in her stead, something about her family having gotten small enough. It was startling to think that her little cousin had worked to stop an alien invasion before the Justice League had been formed in it's current incarnation, and before the Green Lantern Corp had been brought back from the brink of destruction. Of course it was even more startling to find out how zealously the surviving Berenson's avoided talking about it. It was also pretty weird that Willow was being so closed-mouth about the friends she'd decided had to come, but if they were as close as sisters to her, maybe they just wanted to be there for her when she met her cousin.

That didn't even include the mysterious "Aunt Viper" that was meeting them there, with her, 'Apprentice,' of all things, or the weird cousins that Lana and Selene had mentioned would try to get there. One from some kind of hidden continent, and one a teacher in Japan. If she wasn't much mistaken her cousin Harry probably had the weirdest family tree in the world.

Of course she'd always suspected that something was wrong, and she felt a lot of shame that she hadn't checked any of this out before hand. Chloe wouldn't have left it this long, that she was sure of that much. She'd received confirmation that he lived there from several sources. Neighbors, school records, but after primary school there was nothing official, if it was really a reform school like St. Brutus's there'd be some record of attendance, not just nothing. Still no matter what was going wrong, they really only had that fat lump of an Uncle to deal with, and the with the information she'd uncovered it shouldn't be a problem if she wanted to take custody of her cousin herself, at the very least she'd see that he was alright, and make sure he got around to meet the family, the Dursleys might not want anything to do with her, and her 'Freaky Stories,' about aliens, and 'Flying Freaks,' saving the world, but family was important, and she wasn't the type to give up.

She'd thrown herself into her work wholeheartedly, since Chloe's death, she'd lost Clark to Lois long ago, Pete was a friend, but he'd never been close. Nell hadn't really been the mother type when she'd raised her, but she'd done her best, excepting her friendship with Clark(Superman), she was a little smug that she'd known that before Lois, but it certainly hadn't made much difference. She had Pete, Clark, Martha Kent, when the still very motherly woman wasn't in Washington, and acquaintances. Going through Chloe's notes, after they'd found the connection on the family tree, had netted her a cousin in England she'd never met, a rather interesting society type, who'd wore her designs on occasion, but hadn't known they were related, and two cousins out towards Asia, one British, and the other hidden away in the elemental nations of all places, and when they had heard that there might be a problem with Harry, they'd been all for making sure he was alright. She certainly made enough as a designer, and oddly enough had inherited everything from the Teague's, after Jason, and his mother's deaths. Rich yes, alone, hopefully not anymore.

Negi Springfield was probably the most powerful Magister Magi in existence, but it didn't help his patience any, it hadn't been too long since his cousin managed to contact him through the Justice League's ties with the various magic associations, he'd become even more of a celebrity than his father had been, and it didn't even begin to help his nervousness. It didn't help that most of 'his girls' had tagged along, and were probably tearing the poor village apart by now, while he waited to meet the leader. "Tsunade Sama will see you now," he proceeded to meet the Hokage, leader of his cousins village.

Senju Tsunade didn't know what to think. She'd known that Jiraya had been well traveled, but to have left the elemental continent altogether when he retrieved his first apprentice, and presumably before that even. That Minato had had siblings, but opted to come to an entirely new nation.

"I'm told that both my cousin's father, and my own took similar paths upon leaving their families," Negi said trying to break the ice.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Tsunade said carefully, probing the stranger for more information.

"I just mean, my father traveled with a group gaining strength to defend others, until, well, until he couldn't any more, and I was left with our uncle, and cousin, in a Welsh Outpost of the 'Integration Faction,' of magic users, I recently learned of Naruto's father, a friend of our grandparents agreed to set him up in some kind of military academy, and the cousin who still lives in England, was raised by members of the 'Isolationist Faction,' of magic users," he began to get into his explanation. "Really I think that the full gamut of the Isolationist Factions actions are foolish in the extreme, I mean imagine the folly of believing that you can totally hide an entire culture, or group of subcultures really, and still interact with others outside the bailiwick of the group, or subgroup that you're trying to hide, I think overall the Integration Factions are more successful hiding, or keeping the masses from finding out wholesale because non-magical people are more, and more becoming able to replicate abilities and accomplishments that formerly only magic would be able to-"

"Enough," Tsunade face-palmed, "So how long have you been a teacher?"

"About fourteen years," Negi said perplexed, "But how did you know?"

"Lucky Guess," she raised an eyebrow, "Well to be honest you've convinced me that you're Naruto's cousin, but he's on a mission right now, and won't be back for two weeks, if everything goes according to plan, would you like to wait?"

"If it's no trouble, I'd love to learn a little about my cousins life, but I had really hoped he could come with me, when I was first contacted, another cousin of ours who my, 'friends,'" he blushed and looked away, "say is quite famous seems to think that a mutual cousin is in trouble, and reestablishing ties might be the best way to help, at the very least I'd like to try to lend support."

"What kind of trouble?" Tsunade leaned forward looking more serious, "Is it serious?"

"Well our cousin has a cousin on the other side, who was researching her family tree, when she stumbled upon the fact that her cousin had a cousin on the other side whom she knew, upon looking into this cousin, and contacting her mutual cousin, who he lived with was told that he wasn't there, or welcome, but there is clear evidence of him growing up for most of his life in their home," he finished uncomfortably, "With her connection to the other side of his ancestry, they decided that getting everyone they could together, and intervening would be the best option, we'd go meet this cousin, and maybe we could all stay in touch, and," he looked embarrassed, "I'm not sure about most of them, but I've always craved more connection to family." Tsunade's face softened thinking of Naruto's own longings for more family.

"Okay, this complicates thing, the brat will never forgive me if something like this goes down, and I don't let him help, or in this case help," she bit her lip thoughtfully, "I can't leave while he's gone, as much as I'd like to meet the brat's cousin," she gestured obscurely, "other cousin. He's next in line as Hokage, we don't like to leave the village exposed." At his nod she continued, "Knowing the kind of trouble magnet Naruto can be, I'll send his wife, and both my apprentices, along with any volunteers who are available without notice."

After a quick headcount Tsunade came up with sixteen volunteers to join Hinata, Sakura, and Shizune. Anko was too amused to pass up the opportunity to meet one relative of the World's #1 Most Surprising Ninja. Lee was of course adamant that if he could assist a relation of his honorable friend and rival it was his duty to do so. Neji submitted that meeting further relations would allow him to monitor what kind of family his cousin had joined. Hanabi gave a similar excuse, while the Konohamaru Corp, claimed the right to corrupt younger relatives, Iruka gave the opposite reason, eager to meet his former student's family. Temari, and a suspiciously out of breath Gaara who wasn't even supposed to be in the village currently were adamant that they go along for international relations. Tenten was laughing to hard to give a coherent reason, but nodded at wanting to go. The remainders of team eight, and team ten in it's entirety weren't about to miss out on the fun, and finally Tsunade was clear that they had enough volunteers when ANBU, and former ANBU curious about whether it was genetics or his status as Jinchuriki that ended up with Naruto in his current state tried to tag along, for village security of course.

All the girls could tell that Harry was close, to use the bond there were few caveats, but Fleur had warned them explicitly not to use it if they didn't have eyes on him. Even without his invisibility cloak, and with an entire group searching for him, of course it wasn't a coincidence that Gabby noticed him first, "What're you guys all doing?" he asked from over her right shoulder, floating quite comfortably upside down tapping her on her left shoulder, and coincidentally losing an ornate vial, of some oddly colored potion from his oversized shirts pocket before she answered.

"We are searching for you silly boy," she huffed indignantly when upon turning towards her love she discovered nothing but a vial of some potion, she could tell he hadn't moved, thinking he must have disillusioned himself somehow, she grasped the bond firmly, and restrained his magic as completely as she could, while stopping him from moving physically. She was quickly shocked when the lunge she thought would surround a boy in an invisibility cloak ended up with her precariously balancing a for all intents and purposes body bound Harry Potter, who was prevented from breaking his neck by the ballet training and shocking strength of an adolescent Veela. With help that did more to stop his shoulder from being pulled out of its socket than provide any real steadying for Gabrielle's show of strength, the wayward Gryffindor was gently placed on the grass, and allowed to move again physically, though more than one girl kept restraining thoughts on his magic, as Fleur took a moment to take her dear little sister aside, and berate her in French, much to her chagrin.

"What were you thinking, you could have broken his neck?"

"I thought he was disillusioned, or under an invisibility cloak," she replied almost in tears having feared for a brief second that she had seriously harmed the boy.

"I said to be very careful not to cut off his magic unless you saw him for a reason, Gabby, it is an important reason for one of his power, he could be juggling pianos," she looked thoughtfully at the young man who was walking on his hands, to the amusement of his pets, and mixed reactions of his audience, "Or continents."

It was then that Harry again approached and spoke to Fleur in an overdone stage whisper, "Fleur," he looked around comically ignoring the fact that all eyes were on him, "Gabrielle, is very not good at tag," he dodged away as she was about to put a hand on his arm, either to tag him, or reassure him that Gabby was indeed very good at tag, and he was doing it wrong, but he didn't want to get tagged, if Gabby had tagged her, he had already been It, and besides he wanted to try the potion that had been with his pets in the trunk. Two non-corporeal, unverified, oddly irreverent representations of his parents that were stuffed into a box demanded it, well suggested it. Now where was that potion.

Gabrielle didn't take too long to realize that Harry was trying to get the vial back. He was trying to snatch it from her, with him not being in his right mind, and her not knowing what the vial contained, she felt that discretion was the better part of valor for now.

Wanting to take the potion while he still remembered that he should Harry tried a different tact, convincing the girl, "Here, this is Ginny," he said holding forth the somewhat mortified Redhead, "You can play keep away with her for a while instead, whenever I come into the room she Squeaks, and runs out," he pushed her towards Gabrielle gently, while reaching for the vial with the other hand.

Even embarrassed for everyone involved Fred and George couldn't resist a joke, "And what do you think that means, oh wise partner?" Fred began.

"Yes please enlighten us," George chuckled.

"I think she's part Prewitt, and part mouse, but one of you has to tell your father," Harry deadpanned, only stopped from grabbing the vial during Gabrielle's(Everyone's) moment of shock by the girls impressive reflexes, and his own unusual lack of focus. Crouching quickly almost comically seeming to imitate the Kneazles playing around his feet, he leapt towards the girl, only to be caught betwixt the Patil's who had just had the thought that continuing this entire discussion while not entirely fair would certainly be easier if Harry was forced to sleep through the bond, and had quickly enforced the thought.

Dudley caught unawares by this series of events was stuck in a precarious place, he was trying to be a nicer person, but these people, even aside from being magical and perhaps acquainted with how poorly he had acted as a child towards Harry, seemed in several instances to be stronger than he would have imagined. When Harry fell that little frog caught him like a baseball, and those hot Paki bints didn't seem to have any trouble either, of course Harry wouldn't have been trying to hurt the little girl, so maybe he wasn't moving as fast as it looked, but he was tougher than he looked…

He thought he should at least offer to help carry him in, after the one Paki, who'd told him to sleep, turned down the redheads for help, the younger one with some anger, and waved aside the pink haired woman when she offered to wave her stick, she was looking down adoringly at Harry, she must be his girlfriend, he thought less jealously than he would have figured he would, before offering his own aid. "Hey Girlie," he said brusquely, "I can carry the wimp in if you need help."

Though he didn't entirely understand why, maybe it was because he was sure they all had magic, maybe it was because they all seemed to have some idea that he shouldn't be his cousins favorite person, but before he inched inside, and went to his room, locked his door and hid behind the bed, he had felt like a mouse being stared at by all the cats, owls, hawks, falcons, snakes, and exterminators in the world while holding a little sign that said, 'New Ranch Flavored,' to his credit he only wet himself a little.

There was always something guarded about Harry, he had the most stunning eyes, and they seemed to show such depth, but as soon as he noticed someone looking the shades were drawn on the windows to his soul. At first when she'd met him in first year she had just thought he was shy. Some people were like that, she was somewhat shy, balancing her sisters lesser reserve when dealing with others, but. As time went on she couldn't help notice that he never seemed to open up, it was like he was always expecting something, to hurt him, from any direction, like a dog that had been beaten all it's life, he seemed eager enough to please, but he held himself back in class, she'd noticed him missing the boat a few times, but he always seemed to expect attention from others to hurt him somehow. Sometimes it seemed like he was afraid of drawing attention in class. So he didn't.

Padma usually tried not to give too much thought to the fact that she was besotted by Harry, even after the Yule Ball before they had done some careful Arithmancy regarding the boy, he'd still been Parvati's territory, him needing both of them was something she wouldn't have considered possible, both because she wouldn't have wanted to drive a wedge between her and her sister, or get her hopes up, looking down at him when he was asleep was certainly a different experience though. He was certainly less reserved when he slept, though to what end was a little heartbreaking. As he lay there on the immaculate couch in #4 Privet Drive with his head in her lap, she'd been smug at first, a little extra contact with their future husband, until she realized something, as her fingers carded his hair as she tried to concentrate both on the surrounding conversation, and keeping him asleep, he was flinching, whenever her hand got out of his hair, and returned to the top of his head he shuddered right before contact, as though any contact would burn him, or hurt him, as though he could feel a hand getting closer, and he knew it brought pain.

Something started burning in Padma, before she made to interrupt the current discussion, and it was only through good reflexes that the next pass through Harry's thicket of wild hair didn't scalp him, as in her rage the usually gentle tempered Padma's claws had truly come out.

"We're going to have to begin reinforcing the bindings soon," Hermione took the lead, again standing before her compatriots in the Dursley's now very crowded living room. "Without any other issues clouding things up we know that much."

"I think we need to recheck our Figures, while we have him here," Padma interrupted, forcing her hand back to a more human shape as she spoke before, going back to stroking Harry's head, hoping that his reaction didn't mean what she thought it did.

"What is it that you mean, where do you think we may have been in error?" Fleur asked, not entirely happy with where the conversation was going.

"When we made our initial calculations, we didn't account for earning Harry's Trust, or Love," Padma said looking into the Veela's eyes.

"He does not need to love us for the bonds to form, and we all agreed that we could live with that, either it would evolve over time, or we could be unrequited, as we don't even have full numbers to ground Harry's Magic amongst us yet we will have to stabilize him as completely as possible for now, or we may not have the opportunity to save him later. He does not need to love us, we will love him entirely, feeling that he will trust us," Fleur reassured looking around to the others in the room, getting several nods from the more optimistic members of the party.

"How would Harry know anything about how love feels?" the bushy haired cat girl hadn't even know what she'd been thinking, before saying it out loud. "I mean, he's always so awkward about praise, or positive reinforcement, I've hugged him, and he always seems to border on panic rather than any kind of love or care, I think he feels love, or like but I'm not sure he isn't entirely confused by it," she gave it a moment's thought in the most awkward of silences, "Fuck," every head that belonged to a person who was well acquainted to the bibliophile jerked towards her with lightning speed, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, alright keep him asleep, but stop suppressing his magic," she said quickly springing into action, kneeling over her friend, she opened his eyelid to check his responses.

"Hermione Granger, language-" Ron began tauntingly, before the girls lightning reflexes ended up with him being held above the ground by his collar with a single unsheathed claw at his nose.

"This is not the time to mess with me Ronald," she said letting him down just a bit too abruptly, leading to him being caught by his brothers, "I may have doomed us all."

"Okay," she continued, "No one is holding his magic back right?" upon receiving all confirmations she relaxed a little, "Good that might accelerate the process, and we can't afford that right now part of the reason for the encroaching dementia mentioned in many sources for this branch of Arithmancy is constriction on the magic, lack of outlet, if we held it back without immediately rectifying the problem then, it would hurt him more and more until it overwhelmed us, or caused further progression on the damage to him," she finished breathlessly.

"So we can't restrict his magic?" Gabrielle asked doubtfully, having seen the ease with which he manipulated his arcane might, she didn't know if they could survive that restriction and come out victorious. Getting a nod, she tried inching down another tract, "So he won't trust us enough to ground his magic because he won't recognize love instinctually," she stated, deadpan, "And we can't restrict his magic long term because it will accelerate his descent," she finished.

"Right," Padma nodded, "We'll have to carefully watch, and help minimize damage around Harry, while earning his trust, using simple love and understanding to overcome ingrained responses to years of abuse," she leaned down and whispered something to the ear of the boys head in her lap.

"Ha, we're an after school special," Tonks giggled to the confusion of most, and the amusement of others. They heard a beat coming from the other room, and saw what appeared to be another Harry, only dressed in cool clothes that fit snuggly to the appreciation of some of the girls present. Being more worrying to the rest, until from behind the apparition came these words:

[Hi, my name is Bob, and I approve this message] Another Harry appeared dressed in a mismatched button up shirt, and hunting vest, with cargo pants singing:

I've got the magic in meEvery time I touch that track it turns into goldEverybody knows I've got the magic in meWhen I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at meNow everybody wants some presto magicMagic, magic, magicMagic, magic, magicMagic, magic, magic(ahoo)I've got the magic in me!

The initial cool Harry now began singing, working his way through the girls.

These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mindPick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every lineI'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?

He singled out Hermione, and to her shock grabbed her hand, pulling her next to him, proving that the illusion was solid, the next part seemed to be sung just to her.

Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shyI'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' meEven Dumbledore had to go and take some classes, andI see Merlin like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"So come one, come all, and see the show tonightPrepare to be astounded, no Ghost or PoltergeistYou know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lieSo call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9 The second Harry again took up the music, as the first danced around and seemed to elicit an uncontrollable euphoria, which swept through the group causing them to join the dance as a whole, the first Harry grabbed Gabrielle's Hands, and danced with her, without her knowledge removing the vile as he moved on. He somehow doubled himself, before the second copy danced with Padma, the first switched places with her, eliciting a squeak as she was caught about to fall to the ground, into a smooth series of moves.

I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)Now everybody wants some presto magicMagic, magic, magicMagic, magic, magicMagic, magic, magic(ahoo)I've got the magic in me!

Upon noticing that the vial was gone, Gabrielle began searching for it frantically, before turning to the original apparition, who was just in the process of dumping the opened vial down the throat of the original Harry. Forcing him(self?) to swallow, before switching places with Padma again, and taking the last verse with his take a journey into my mindYou'll see why it's venom I rhymeStay on the road, so I shout out louda when I got timeI hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowdSee, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dowSee I decieve you with my intergalactic etherI sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm CaesarI kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesiveBe cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesiaI break all the rules like F and G WeaselIt's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps dieselSo whatever you saying, it don't entertain my egoI do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steeloI've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)Now everybody wants some presto magicMagic, magic, magicMagic, magic, magicMagic, magic, magic(ahoo)I've got the magic in me.(music)I've got the magic in me!

"What just happened?" Hermione said breathing heavily after the excitement.

"It was kind of cool," Fred said looking around seeing that everyone was just as confused as he was.

"I think that Harry just proved that he will be a more difficult case than we had been imagining," Gabrielle said ruefully, picking up the discarded vial that Harry had force-fed himself. "Does anyone know what potion this contained?"

After a few quick spells, and a great deal of relief Tonks announced that according to a series of identification spells the potion was definitely a highly illegal, but totally harmless blood revealing potion, "Well that will only help then," Hermione said positively, "The release of an Animagus form will help further stabilize Harry for the time being, and if the form readily accepts affection, it should be all the faster getting Harry on the road to recovery."

"Alright then, I think that the first order of business is going to be getting Harry out of here, at the very least this place is a bad environment with many unpleasant memories, so-" Fleur began, enumerating the first part of a valid plan of action.

"I have a really big bed at home," Luna chimed in.

"It won't help if we attempt to pressure, or force Harry into anything, remember love, and understanding, wherever we end up Harry will have the privacy accorded by his own room, and hopefully he will be either knowledgeable enough or trusting enough that he doesn't mind being tracked and charmed to the gills," Hermione said, thinking it best to not mention how easily and quickly he tricked them all, while asleep.

"Alright, so he should be more stable now, and we can't keep him asleep forever…" Lavender began nervously, "Should we narrow things down, before he wakes up, or…"

"Well, one way to be moving along then," Hermione tried to sound confident as she reached down to shake awake her friend, and love, "Harry, Harry, can we talk?"

"Hermione," he leaned close, "I can see your kitty ears," and leaned back giggling after his whispered warning.

"Kitty ears?" she covered the sides of her head as though embarrassed, before realizing that it wouldn't really matter in this crowd anyway. "Harry James Potter, are you making fun of me?" she mock scolded.

"Oh no, am I in trouble?" Harry asked trembling, "Are you my appointment in Samarra?"

"What?" Hermione asked trembling.

"The woman who stands waiting aside," he said gently, taking her hand and looking deeply into her eyes, "The appointment I keep missing…"

Shaken, Hermione hugged Harry more tightly than strictly advisable, only stopping when she heard a rather painful sounding huff, pulling back to see a rather dazed looking Harry, "Kitty," before being pulled back by a hand on each shoulder.

"Cryptic references aside, Hermione, you cannot squeeze what little sense he has left out of him," Fleur tried to put on a bright face having recognized the reference as well, "Harry-" she turned back to the boy only to be interrupted.

"Honk," he poked her in the nose, "Why is a goose like a bike horn?" he started, ignoring the quelling gestures from Fleur, "Oh, shoot I ruined it, let me start again-,"

"Non, Harry, we need to be serious for a moment, your Aunt and Uncle could be back any time, your cousin seems quite resigned to cause us no trouble, but we wish to take you to a kinder place to rest for the remainder of the summer," Fleur started quickly, "Would you like that?"

"Kinder?" his face lit up, looking around and seeing only friendly faces, "What about Hedwig, and my new pets?" he asked the picture of consternation.

"They are of course welcome, I can only speak for my own families home, but would you like to come to France, and spend the summer with us in Chateau de Delacour?" Fleur asked slyly seeing his excitement, "No Dursleys, and you could fly, I know you like to fly, and we have large grounds."

Upon the mention of flying his face dropped like a stone, "My broom is gone, locked up in Toad-Woman's Cave," he began looking even sadder, "Sirius got me that broom, before he died, but after he broke out of Azkaban, and it was pretty much the only thing I had to remember him by, and I let that awful creature take it instead of grinding her into the ground like a stumpy used fag," he was almost crying now, but winding down, "I don't even deserve to be a Gryffindor, letting her walk all over me, when she smells like used feet."

"We'll-" Gabrielle corrected herself, "Someone will get your broom back Harry, you're not doing very well though, you're not yourself, do you know what's happening to you?"

"Going crazy so my magic doesn't kill me," he said brightening up, "As fast," he looked morose, "Delaying that appointment again I guess?" He asked with some consternation.

"You won't have any such appointment until you're an old man Harry," Hermione said firmly putting a hand on his arm, "Toothless in bed, surrounded by grandchildren okay?"

"Anyway," Fleur said leadingly, "For now why don't you come with us to France," she stood up, offering a hand, "Alright?"

"Can I see the Eiffel Tower?" he asked excitedly, drawing chuckles with his enthusiasm, "Where are my pets?" he asked suddenly looking around.

"We sent them ahead," Gabrielle quickly changed the subject, "How shall we go to France?"

"First I need a Passport," Harry said firmly, "I don't want to be arrested, and thrown into a pit, and eaten by worms," he continued speculating, "Hermione, if you already have a passport, can you be a kitty, and I'll hold you in the Chunnel, on my lap?" he pleaded, "I absolutely promise I won't pet you the wrong way, please?" He stood excitedly, at her somewhat bewildered nod and began out towards the front yard and presumably France.

"Harry, why don't you go with Tonks first," Fleur said gesturing to the Metamorphmagus Auror, "She can pack your stuff with magic."

"Cool!" he said excitedly, grabbing Tonks by the hand and practically dragging her upstairs.

"Does anyone object to going to France for the rest of the Summer?" Fleur asked looking around.

"We can run interference," Fred said gesturing between his brothers, and Neville, and himself, "Would you like us to make a run and retrieve a certain Firebolt as well?" he asked pretending to buff his nails nonchalantly.

"Non," Fleur said gratefully, "Harry apparently has two phoenix's, and we have countless house elves at our disposal between those at home, and Harry's, it should be no problem, Gabrielle and I will take Harry to Gringotts for papers, and we will meet across the muggle street from the Leaky Cauldron, does that suit?" She finished just as Harry and Tonks came downstairs, getting a nod from the colorful Auror.

When she ran into Marge in the toy store buying an expensive baby doll, and an entire toy tea service, she knew something was up. The only soft spots that woman had were Vernon, Dudley, Dogs, and Money, not quite in that order, and sometimes she wondered if she didn't enjoy torturing Harry more than spoiling Dudley. Even is something freaky was going on, Petunia knew the boy would clean up after that damn mutt if she'd left him at the house. When Marge had gotten to the part about him playing with cats and dogs in the lawn, and some freaky tropical birds, a dancing Ripper, and some little girl, along with monkey people. She knew she had to go home and find out what was happening. Obviously some friend of the boy or something had shown up, bewitched things or something. Damn she'd been counting on him staying long enough to clean up after Marge and Ripper. It had taken her most of the year to get things cleaned up after last time without him there to do the heavy work. She'd have to tell them that they couldn't take him yet.

"Yes, of course dear," she agreed when Marge asked her about some dogs and cats or something, "Mustn't have some poor animals raised by someone like that, worthless lay about, if he somehow got them without the proper licenses, and such, we'll get them to you right away, shouldn't be any issue, I'll just check with Dudders," she agreed readily, it wasn't like she'd let the boy have any pets if she had a choice, hell if she could get away with it she'd toss the damn owl, but someone would notice, with how her sister had treated the blasted things, she was sure she'd get into some kind of trouble.

Finding her target hadn't been tough, more accurately it hadn't even been tough for Jade. The girl was almost as good with that snake talisman as she was now, hardly even an apprentice anymore, but she'd let her figure that out, it was even more important to be careful as an agent, than a spy, after all worst that would happen if a thief was caught was prison. For an agent, the stakes were much higher. Of course right now they were just clearing up a little family matter. Target: Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Sister to one Violet Chan nee Viper Evans. A more unpleasant woman it was hard to imagine, but she might be talking with her right now. Jade had been following her since she left her house, and her chatting with that sister-in-law of hers was the perfect approach for the both of them.

"Tuney, is that you?" she squealed just perfectly, a gossip mongering housewife who hadn't seen her sister in years, cracked her sisters little smile mask like a walnut hammer, score.

"Violet?" she frowned, unwilling to scowl completely where she could be seen, "Violet, what are you doing here?"

"Tuney, is that anyway to greet your littlest sister?" she hugged the stiff woman, who wouldn't quite pull away, "And you must be Marge, I've heard so much about you," she turned to the tub of lard next to the bitter woman.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Marge said reluctantly, "Of course I'm sure I just can't quite remember, but Petunia has spoken so much about her sisters," she recovered quickly.

"And where are my manners, this is my niece, Jade," she presented her 'apprentice,' "It's Chan now, I met this wonderful Archeologist, bit of a bookworm, but I love him to death, he's so easy to rile up, Jade is his niece, was his niece first," she grabbed the arm of her sister, "Jade stepped in as my maiden of honor, I was so disappointed when all of you couldn't come," she lied, she'd invited them to check on Harry, and had somehow been waylaid in that on more than one occasion, something was going on, and whatever it was she'd get to the bottom of it, maybe before the cavalry came.

"I never, going off and marrying some random, Chin-… Chinese gentleman, without even getting your older sisters approval, what would your parents have thought if they'd been alive?" Marge began, barely stopping herself at the dirty look from this woman's niece, not to mention the murderous look from the woman herself, "Of course poor Petunia wouldn't go and lend credence to whatever heathen sham of a wedding you had with, whoever your husband is."

By force of monumental will, Viper didn't kill the foreign national in her own country, and smiled, "Well I'll just have to convince you of Jack-," she cut herself off, making things easier, "s worth for a proper English girl, he's really a wonderful guy, why don't we meet you at your house for tea, still #4 Privet Drive?" she asked sweetly.

"I really don't think that," Petunia got a hold of herself rather quickly all things considered, just not fast enough.

"C'mon, you can't say no to a little tea with your little sister can you?" Viper gushed fakely.

"Be a sport Petunia, by the time Vernon gets here we'll have her convinced that she should have gone for a proper English Gentleman," only the disgusted cast that had come over her features for a fraction of a second gave proof that she had met or seen Vernon at some point.

"Wonderful, we'll follow you there right now then," she pulled away the seething Jade.

"God I hope the cousin we're coming to find isn't that kind of waste," she finally choked out after the doors were closed on the rental car Viper had procured, her namesake courtesy of Section 13.

"Hopefully he takes after his parents," Viper shrugged, "At least we know he couldn't be worse," Jade only groaned as they approached their destination.

Lana Lang now owned the outstanding shares of Grunnings Drill Company, forty-three percent of a small company that was just short of a complete sinkhole, she was hoping that that would be enough leverage for whatever went down with the Dursleys, theoretically it was their only revenue, apart from whatever they got for Harry's care from her Aunt and Uncle's estate, and that could certainly be cut off if something was amiss. Sometimes she wondered, Powergirl, or 'Sharon Kent,' had come with her, how crazy was she if Lois 'The Bulldog,' Lane-Kent was their velvet glove in this equation?

Showing up in front of the building in a stretch limo might have been overkill, but she didn't think so. She went down right from the top, and every single employee right down to the second-lowest director was impeccable, this company was full of bright innovative go getters, and should be making money hand over fist, until she got to the Junior most Director of the Grunnings Firm.

Some bimbo had bought off almost half the company, and she thought she could come in here and throw her weight around. If that American Bitch thought she could intimidate Vernon Randall Dursley, ha even if he was worried, only forty-three percent, ha forty-three percent had voted to fire him at every board meeting since he'd been hired, he obviously had the confidence of the REAL bosses, whoever they were.

The first thing the misogynistic lump of lard did was turn to the so far untouched refreshment station near the door of the Penthouse conference room she was doing reviews from, after eying her and 'Sharon' like they were pieces of meat. She threw up a little in her mouth when he finally turned back to her. He waddled over towards her with what he thought was a charming smile, still holding three of the six donuts he'd taken, and still chewing one, he appeared to think he was being very charming. She barely stopped Powergirl from killing him, when he 'slipped,' and his hand landed on her chest, he wasn't even convincing when he tried to fake contrition. He sat opposite her, 'assistant,' and after ten minutes she was one-thousand percent sure why this company was hemorrhaging money, she was also sure he was embezzling, she just couldn't figure out how he could possibly still be here.

Ha, put that little bint in her place, she looked like she might be part Paki, or Chink, but by the time their meeting had gone on for a while, he was sure he'd be getting a little 'Chinese Takeout,' or 'Indian Food,' looking at the blond with her, maybe he'd be able to swing some 'American Food,' too.

"So apart from your unique performance ratings, there was another reason I was eager to meet you Mr. Dursley," Lana gushed, "It turns out that you are married to the Aunt of one of my closest friends," he looked incredibly sour, "The famous reporter Lois Lane," he looked puzzled, but puffed up accordingly. "I'd just love to meet one of the influences that my friend has spoken so highly of…" He jumped right into her trap.

"I'm sure Pet," he rushed, "That's Petunia my wife would love to have more company, we're already having my sister over tonight, and it should be no trouble at all," he smiled fakely. Ha forty-three percent voting him out, zero percent soon enough, maybe he wouldn't get anything, "special," today, but he'd be President before this was over.

As the slime ball left both Lana and Sharon couldn't help but give a shudder.

Some skinny kid was working in the beautiful garden, with a beautiful blonde woman, and just about the cutest little girl she had ever seen when they pulled up, and contrary to her expectations her cousin Dudley was there, and he wasn't doing anything stupid or destructive, he looked puzzled, but not malicious, kind of a change from the Christmas Cards, but a good one. Kara was looking intently at the skinny kid, but he was only a little younger than she was so, that kind of made sense. Pamela was eying the garden in appreciation, Selene just looked bored. Harley looked thoughtful, kind of a scary look for her, Wally had gone to see the sights, and now he was back. Willow had pulled out some baggies of plants for some reason. She didn't know where Buffy, Dawn, and Xander had gotten stakes, and Jordan and Sara both looked like they were psyching themselves out for something. Lois's thoughts were interrupted by Harley of all people, "I think it's clear that your cousin there has been abused," she said shaking her head.

"What?" Lois said shaking herself from her thoughts, "What do you mean?"

Harley rolled her eyes before answering, "His clothes are oversized, clearly leftovers from your fat cousin there, he's working in the garden, what kind of teenage boy takes obsessive care of a garden?" she buffed her nails, "And those two girls are helping him, the little one looks like eight, and her sister is several years older, there isn't anything obvious to do to the garden, so obviously he's pushed to impossible standards about it, the older girl is immaculate, as is the younger, except dirt from the garden that they just got into, they were both dressed to kill, so obviously the stakes are pretty high, and either they care for him a great deal, or feel sorry for him," she continued, "The fat one is your other cousin right?" she finished at Lois's nod, "It looks like he's used to seeing Harry work, he's trying to be nicer to him for some reason, I'd say he changed his mind about Harry in some way recently, but he's intimidated by the girls, I think he'd be trying to help if they weren't there, but I'm almost sure he'd do more harm than good."

Lois stared at the woman wide-eyed for almost a minute. "Well you didn't think they'd have me working on Mr. Jay in the first place if I wasn't top notch did yah?" It was then that two fairly expensive cars pulled into #4, followed by a classic Viper. "And that Reporter Lady, is probably our cue," Harley Quinn winked before heading fearlessly towards the door. Within moments she was followed by Willows discretely armed bunch, Jordan and Sara, the other two supervillians present, Wally, Kara, and Lois herself.

Wow all kinds of people are showing up, it was a good thing he'd straightened out the garden before leaving, that could have been embarrassing.

The other girls had all gone home, or wherever they needed to go to make their way to France. The Weasley Twins had probably accompanied Ginny and Ron to the Burrow, Neville had undoubtedly gone home, and they were delayed because Harry couldn't bear to leave his garden in such a sorry state, if it wasn't the most adorable manifestation of an altered mental state ever Gabrielle probably would have cried. That fat boy, Dudley was hovering around looking nervous, no great surprise with her sister there she supposed. Of course it was somewhat troubling when an airport shuttle parked across the street, and the people on board began gawking, but as long as they were gone before she and Fleur had to deal with any more 'Relatives,' they would probably end the day without killing anyone. "les boules!" Gabrielle swore roundly upon seeing the unpleasant lump of a woman from before driving in after another car, followed by a car carrying a similar looking man, and further followed by a very nice sports car, and a limousine.

"Gabrielle, language mi petite belle," Fleur admonished, "Although I suppose a limousine would have been a nice touch," she finished speculatively, before standing and brushing herself clear of any dirt or grass she might have picked up, leaving her as immaculately dressed as before.

"Harry, mon petit canard, let us go quickly, I'm sure we can work out some way for your garden to be taken care of properly," Fleur pulled Harry up by his arm, trying to distract him from his self imposed task while motioning to Gabrielle to come in closer, even knowing she was going to spill the beans with Dumbledore, she'd have to apparate them out.

Willow had been training Dawn for so long she was just about as good as a witch could get from training alone. Hearing that she had a cousin who might need help had been a gift from the goddess, a little excursion, something easy to deal with, with appreciable results, she'd only met cousin Harry once, and he'd been just weeks old, but innocent thing like that being abused, not right. She'd thought it was weird that those blonde girls were working in the garden with him, and then when the one called him her little duckling to distract him while she obvious got some kind of transportation spell ready.

"Arreste Totalum!" Willow knotted the stem of the Lavender Rose locking her spell around the trio before the blonde could escape with her cousin. "Buffy, be ready they're going to try to run, she must have brainwashed him or something," she moved slowly towards the frozen trio, it was odd because normally that spell would only stop magical transportation, or teleportation, they must be right on a Ley Line or where several cross for them to be frozen entirely.

In the future she was going to have to apologize to her Grand'Mere, she had told her on more than one occasion that it was possible for non-magicals, or non magically inclined Veela to access magic, just not be the source for it like Wizards and Witches were. With symbolism, obviously the Lavender Rose meant to bind an Enchantment in place. It was also acting as a full body bind as well probably because of the amounts of raw power Harry was pouring into the air, of course Harry moved like a wet dog shaking itself off, and then leaned back into a huddle with the frozen sisters. "Okay, now what?" he asked excitedly in a whisper. Gabrielle choked off a laugh, when Fleur just groaned in frustration unable to clearly articulate, "Oh, right," he said sheepishly, trailing a finger from each of their shoulders to the tip of their elbows in a way that inexplicably made them both blush furiously, and shiver out of the magic that was holding them. The Rose the redheaded woman who'd hexed them was holding turned blood red and lost all of it's petals in an explosion of color, before it's knotted stem began to quickly grow very hot, causing her to drop it in surprise, clutching at her burned fingers and bursting into flame as it left her hands, "Sorry," he tossed over his shoulder waving a hand causing tiny lightning bolts to form in midair and heal her burns, before turning back to the two Veela, already in mid discussion.

He loved his wife, sometimes he resented the fact that she had come with a connection to that freakiness, but he didn't blame her, she hated it as much as he did, but really to come home with an important business contact, and find, freaks using their freakishness on the front lawn, maybe in full view of the neighbors. They might have to put up with the boy for a while longer, (Petunia couldn't be expected to do all that work on her own) but a line had to be drawn. He stormed right out of the car towards the redheaded bint that he'd seen do some_thing_ and he was about to confront her about it when the boy, dared to just appear, dared to just use his freakiness to appear right in front of him, he'd put a stop to that, he laid into the boy with the tire iron he'd been planning to confront the redhead with.

"Oh Fudge!" Harry disappeared before they could even try to convince him to just apparate with them to Gringotts. Appearing between the redhead who'd hexed them, and his Uncle, he appeared to be beginning to try to calm the furious lump down, when with a speed belying his size he swung something that had been hidden behind his bulk, had Harry been paying his normal attention, he might have gotten away with a glancing blow, as it was he got his arm between the tire iron, and his head, deflecting the powerful attack into his shoulder, and saving his life. Most of those present were shocked, a smile began to grow on his face, and he pulled back for another go.

Marge was only a little shocked before she got back to what was important, where were Ripper, and those other animals, if she could stud them she could build some serious business.

Supergirl and Powergirl were two of the fastest beings on earth, and The Flash was without question the fastest, but you can't win a race if you don't move, and none of them had ever seen such casual brutality. There was no indication that the boy, no 'young man' in question had had anything against the man who'd hit him, he just threw all his considerable weight into the blow. They were further shocked by the glee which he'd begun to show as he pulled back for another blow on the unmoving target, but if they hadn't been beaten to it they certainly would have stopped him.

Gabrielle was not shocked by the brutality of the fat lump, she'd seen the look on his face, just like she'd seen the look on his sisters face, the anticipation earlier when she'd tried to set her dog on Gabrielle's love, before it had even been clear that he was planning to hit Harry she'd been moving to intercept him, Harry might not be in his right mind, but she was, and she may look like an eight year old girl, but she had the flight muscles of an adolescent Veela, and a lot more rage in her service to protect her love than she'd ever thought possible. Her beloved sister was just behind her, and just as angry as she.

This one would kill him even their freakishness wouldn't save him if he was dead. Petunia had told him that much. He might die anyways but he couldn't take that chance. That barmy old freak had gotten him out of jail before, this time he'd just finish the job first, then he'd never have to deal with them again, hell maybe the boy had some money, his father had seemed the type, at his wedding, maybe he'd kill the freak and he'd inherit some nob title. That vague thought drove greater power into his blow, all of Vernon Dursley's weight and strength focused on driving the weight of the tire iron through his nephew's skull.

Had Gabrielle been tall enough Vernon Dursley's life would have ended right there, as it was, instead of halting the tire iron, and turning it on him, she only stopped the man's wrist cold, breaking it. To most of those present the sight was surreal, a petite little eight-year-old halting the bulk of such a large man, her sister catching the tire iron like it was nothing, actually bending it a little, as she looked like she was stopping herself not quite successfully from turning it back on the man and ending his disgusting life, of course Supergirl, and her clone were stuck wondering if they had sisters, and the boy was, Gone?

He had enough experience with people who had superpowers to know that the little girl would be fine, that boy needed some serious medical attention though. He noticed that the little girl had sunk about four inches into the perfectly manicured lawn, and that her hot sister was obviously planning on catching the tire iron, little girl was unhurt, so Lois's poor cousin, was heading to Watchtower for Jonn Jonz world class medical care. Tapping his earpiece he told them to open the bay doors, he didn't normally do this, but he called on his full speed, carefully triangulating his path, he called on the full might of the speed force, forming a path straight through the air, somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean, and ran straight into space.

She had been intending to knee him in the groin. His hanging belly protected him, somewhat, a groaning Vernon Dursley passed out on the ground after flying ten feet through the air trying to cradle his wrist and his belly at the same time.

"You hooligan!" Marge Dursley began shouting at Gabrielle, who was looking around trying to find the injured Harry, "You beast…" she began before Petunia's hand on her arm stopped her, and she looked around to see that of the many people watching her, none seemed even remotely sympathetic, even Petunia seemed less of a mind to berate the perpetrator of this attack on her brother, and more of a mind to get this meeting over with.

"Somnis Mortis," the redheaded woman dropped a knotted plant of some kind on her now sleeping husband. "All I know is that that really fast guy is a friend of Lois's, and that she was the one who got the impression that all of you might be mistreating Harry in the first place, he seems like a sweet boy despite whatever the heck is going on, let's get this straightened out, hopefully Harry will be alright, so we won't have to kill your husband."

"How dare you, you little harlot, who do you think you-" Marge was interrupted by black eyes burning into her own.

"I'm the Dark Wicca who almost ended the world when someone I cared about died, and the Green Wicca who has shed more blood than most armies," Willow deadpanned leading the way into the house.

"Boy she makes the Slayer, and the Dimensional Key sound almost nice doesn't she?" Buffy asked, "So Lois, why'd the fast guy grab your cousin?"

"He probably took him to the hospital," she said confidently, "He's certainly no doctor, so he probably just got him somewhere where he'd get help as quick as possible, it looked like a nasty injury." She started in before turning to the two Veela girls present, "Why don't you two come in, and explain what's going on to the rest of us?"

"Perhaps you should explain yourselves first," Gabrielle said petulantly, "After all you have kidnapped our love, and stolen him away after getting him injured!" she accused, "What do you want with my Harry, you, you intruse?"

Despite their misgivings they found themselves following the rest into the house, Petunia was only stopped from dialing the hospital by Powergirl, "Don't bother, we passed a hospital," she was back moments later.

"Was Harry there, we need to get to him?" Fleur asked Frantically.

"I suspect Wally took him for more comprehensive, or complete help," Supergirl chimed in, "I promise after we get this sorted out I'll check where I think he is, and tell you, or take you there, or whatever, okay?" she reassured after getting a shrug from Lois.

"You just stood there and let him be attacked by that creature," Gabrielle chimed in, "You giving terms to us regarding seeing our love is unacceptable!" she tried to pull away from Fleurs restraining hand to approach the Super teen, but was unsuccessful.

"As funny as it is to hear an eight year old claim to be dating my little fifteen year old cousin, perhaps we should get to the bottom of what's happening?" Lois said trying to be reasonable.

"Sixteen, I am Sixteen, and I will be Seventeen in two weeks, in only two weeks I will be filled out, and appear to match my age, as I should," Gabrielle huffed, "And on my birthday I will take Harry somewhere private, and I will snog him until he loses his breath, and then what, then how will people tease me for being underdeveloped, they won't that's how, they will not tease me anymore," she finished triumphantly earning odd looks from everyone and embarrassed looks from Fleur.

"I apologize for Gabrielle, she is experiencing the compressed emotional turmoil of puberty, first love, bonding, and a very stressful situation with the man she cares for all at once," Fleur said calmly.

"Okay, so she's sixteen, I have my doubts about the brat getting one girl, let alone two," Marge started to glares from the rest present, "Why the bereaved Widow act?"

Seeing an opportunity Fleur folded her arms turning from the disgusting woman, "I fear it is quite illegal to discuss in front of you Miss Dursley," quite enjoying watching the woman begin to turn colors.

"Forget, Sleep," Willow placed two sprigs in the woman's blouse pocket, and turned to Powergirl, "Maybe Mr. Lumpy would like to wake up to a friendly face, in," she checked her watch, "Thirty or Forty hours." The Super teen returned within moments regaining her spot next to Lana Lang.

So it was that Petunia Dursley found herself completely without allies in the impending discussion of what was going on with her nephew, and indeed she eventually decided she was quite glad to be rid of him, and she'd be very lucky if she never saw anyone of the girls who cared about him again, lest they get the idea that living well wasn't the best revenge, and even found herself quite restricted in her contact with her remaining blood relatives for similar reasons.

Harry came to awareness sitting in a comfortable room across from a green man. "Oh Merlin, I am so sorry, whatever I did, I hope I didn't cause you guys too much trouble, I didn't even know this thing was coming until I was sick the last few days, and Dobby brought me a trunk from the Goblins, and I'd just thought I was feeling bad because Sirius was dead, but it turned out to be something different. Anyways, a lot of the girls I know seem to be trying to help, and I don't think they'd be trying whatever they are if it didn't have a pretty good chance of fixing whatever is going on, so how much trouble am I in, and do I get a phone call?" Harry asked surprised that he didn't have to take a breath.

"Impressive," Jon Jonz stated calmly, "You noticed," he smiled, "You are in no trouble Harry, you are simply going through a particularly strong awakening of power, you were injured by your uncle, and brought to the Watchtower to be healed," he reassured.

"Oh no, you have to send me back, magic isn't good for technology, I had a hell of a time sorting out some of the things in my relatives house," he looked panicked, "I don't want to crash your space station."

"Don't Worry Harry, you are being shielded by two powerful mages, they're interested in meeting you, you are mostly healed, but they cannot shield you fully if you are not sedated, which is why I came into your mind to ask where you would like to be sent to?"

"I guess we were going to Gringotts," Harry said thoughtfully, "In London," he said helpfully.

"Are you certain, legally from the Watchtower, we could issue you the proper paperwork, and send you right to the Delacour Manor in France?" Jon asked carefully.

"I suppose that would be easier, but even in here I don't seem to be completely in my right mind," he looked thoughtful, "Would it be any trouble to check with Fleur, I imagine you have someone on scene if I was brought here for medical treatment, and they did seem to have a plan."

"Very thoughtful of you," Jonn said, "I'll check, and then proceed as required," he nodded.

"Thank you so much for your help," Harry said waving at the fading Martian.

"What a surreal experience," Jonn Jonz stated calmly as he left Harry Potter's Mind staring down at the mended, but still sedated teen.

"What's up Jonn?" Wally asked, "Something wrong with the kid?"

"I've never sat and had a polite conversation with someone who seemed to be more than powerful enough to remove me from their mind before," Jonn finished seeming somewhat puzzled before explaining their course of action to the Flash.

She was a decent Artificer, and Enchanter, and that was most of the reason she fit into the Justice League, it made limited options more convenient. Otherwise she was a powerful, but fairly moderately skilled witch, but most wizards ended up policing themselves, and most muggles didn't have any idea how to deal with magic from the opposing team, so when Zatanna was tapped to baby-sit Harry Potter, and Wally after they were set down in London, she didn't mind, in fact the kid was kind of cute, actually really cute, and radiating power like the sun, never the less, she had to put her heel down when they beamed down and he woke up.

"You have to promise to follow any orders from me exactly how you hear them!" she said to the groggy teen.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I interpreted your orders how they were meant to be, and why exactly did you guys agree to follow me around?" Harry asked suddenly suspicious.

"Lois is a friend, Kara and Sharon are associated with the Justice League, and her cousins, through marriage," Wally talked himself into a corner.

"None of your business till you're sane enough to keep secrets, deal," Zatanna broke in, offering a handshake.

"I agree to all requests forthwith," a flash of blinding light indicated an accidental magical oath, "And I won't tell anyone his clothes aren't really there," he indicated Wally, who before anyone could blink was suddenly wearing clothes that blended in quite well instead of his costume.

"Alright," Zatanna thought that the whole ordeal would be a piece of cake now, "Take us - HonkHonkHonk - Diagon Alley," she said calmly. Of course her actual words being Take us to Diagon Alley," had no effect on Harry's actions, having been driven by what he heard. "Take us Diagonally," before she could even think as to why he was waving his arms all three disappeared with an odd sound halfway between a rubber band breaking, and an out of tune Banjo.

AN: Sorry it ended up so long, and for the Cliffy, hard to know when to cut things short with this sequence, should be worth it in the end, this sequence will end at a very confusing Delacour Manor, leading to a relaxing rest of the summer, cool stuff involving Dumbles next Chapter, and I think the last of the cross over characters, but I'm not sure.


End file.
